<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misato Katsuragi is in her last moments: by cassettejpg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525845">Misato Katsuragi is in her last moments:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassettejpg/pseuds/cassettejpg'>cassettejpg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, The End of Evangelion - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassettejpg/pseuds/cassettejpg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misato Katsuragi está em seus últimos momentos, o carmesim escorria de seu corpo, estava exausta e inerte, mas isto lhe traz recordações de sua trajetória.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misato Katsuragi is in her last moments:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrevi isto quando assisti The End of Evangelion, espero que gostem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>― Até logo, Shinji. ― A moça dizia com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava se despedindo de Shinji Ikari, permanentemente, pois nunca mais estaria com ele em seu caminho; aquele ferimento em seu abdômen não lhe permitiria, mas para o jovem Ikari descer naquele elevador, teria de ignorar sua própria dor e focar-se na dele.<br/>Ao empurrar Shinji ao elevador e o ver descer o andar, fez com que Misato Katsuragi parasse de fingir e entregar-se a sua dor, encostando-se no elevador e deixando o carmesim escorrer por sua pele ferida, caindo ao chão.<br/>Lembranças de sua juventude e trajetória vieram como um turbilhão em sua cabeça, memórias de sua infância de seu pai ausente, que tanto quer esquecer, memórias de sua melhor amiga e colega de uísque, Ritsuko Akagi e de seu amante, que tanto quis negar, Kaji Ryoji, nunca conseguiria esquecer a dor de perdê-lo.<br/>Mesmo negando seus sentimentos, sentia falta de estar nos braços de Kaji.<br/>Seus colegas de trabalho, seu carro, sua casa, até o Segundo Impacto vieram em sua memória, na mesma velocidade do carmesim saindo por sua ferida.  Shinji Ikari, aquele menino problemático e relutante, mas que conquistou seu carinho e até a arrogante Asuka Langley Soryu, que ainda sim, tinha sua atenção.<br/>Mais dor, sua mente focou-se na dor, era estridente e o contato com o chão frio piorava, sentia-se zonza pela falta de sangue que seu corpo perdeu com o ferimento de bala. Era algo doloroso e solitário, sentia-se coberta em vermelho e dessa vez não o vermelho de sua jaqueta, era vermelho líquido junto de muita, muita dor.<br/>― Se eu soubesse que seria tanta dor assim, teria trocado o carpete, igual a Asuka falou. ― Pronuncia a Katsuragi em meio à suspiros de dor que saiam pelos seus dentes, seu corpo estava imóvel, já estava cansada, de todas as formas, sentia-se exaurida.<br/>Ao lembrar do carpete, pensou no cansaço e normalmente quando sentia-se exaurida, iria ao seu apartamento beber, deitar-se e o mais importante, ficar com Pen-Pen, seu pinguim de estimação que salvou no Segundo Impacto e seu melhor companheiro nas horas vagas. Queria poder vê-lo uma última vez antes de todo o carmesim esvair-se de seu corpo, causando-lhe ainda mais dor.<br/>― Não é mesmo, Pen-Pen? ― Dizia em nome de seu companheiro, pela última vez.<br/>Estava zonza, seu sangue havia formado uma poça embaixo de si, estava cansada, queria que aquilo terminasse logo, era muita dor, mas não conseguia esboçar-se mais, estava muito exaurida para qualquer tipo de ação. Kaji veio em sua mente, ele sempre a ajudava com suas questões pessoais, mesmo que Misato não admitisse, ele estava em seu coração e iria sentir falta dele.<br/>― Kaji, me diz, eu fiz a coisa certa dessa vez? ― diz olhando para o alto, estava caída ao chão, estava sentindo sua morte e precisa saber antes de ir, não queria se arrepender como em tudo que já fez em sua vida.<br/>Estava em seus últimos momentos, até que sentiu um clarão em seus olhos, era uma explosão, ao sentir aquela estranha luz, não havia mais sinais de Misato Katsuragi no mundo que estava se acabando fora QG da Nerv.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>